My Resolve
by RhiDaBatch3
Summary: Malik introduces Bakura to his coworker and the short-tempered bad boy falls hard. Can Ryou be the one to make the male care about someone other than himself or are they just not meant to be? BakuraxRyou Tendershipping Yaoi Rating suspect to change.
1. Teenagers

**Chapter 1**

Clouds moved around the Domino City sky and seemed to grow darker as a silver-haired male glared slightly up at them. "Where the hell is that loser?" It was getting late, about to rain, and Bakura was getting more and more annoyed. Why had he even agreed to wait for Malik? That bastard should walk to the damn party. Probably do him so good. Pushing his bangs out of his face, Bakura leaned back against one of the support beams on the porch. He dug through the pockets of his jacket and pulled out his cell to check the time. He'd give the Egyptian five more minutes than Malik could find a different fucking way to Mariku's.

As Bakura slid his finger across the screen to lock it, a car came to a slow stop in front of the house. A blonde head popped up when the passenger door opened and Bakura frowned. '_Well it's about damn time._' His dark eyes watched unamused as Malik grabbed his backpack from the seat and waved at whoever was driving. Then when his violet gaze fell on Bakura he flipped him off when he saw the very annoyed face the male was making. "Hurry up ass-whole." Bakura shot back, growling slightly when Malik just waved his hand to dismiss the rush and closed the door to walk over. "Jesus what the fuck took you?"

Well as usual Bakura was in a pissy mood. Shocking. Malik rolled purple eyes as he walked up the pathway to his friend. "Sorry some of us have jobs sunshine. We can't all piss away our lives working every other month then getting fired."

Bakura was about to fire back with a retort when the car in the street got his attention. The driver had opened the door and called out for Malik, holding the Egyptians black jacket in his hand. Bakura's eyes winded slightly. At first sight, he could have swore the figure was a woman. He had almost feminine facial features and body build from what the car door wasn't obscuring. Big, bright brown eyes didn't help the boy much as they just added to the 'cuteness' and unlike Bakura's own dark brown eyes, this boys were almost… pure looking. White fluffy hair fell to his shoulders and moved slightly when he stretched out his arm to hand Malik his jacket back. The skin on this boy was pale but not sickly and almost ivory. If anything, the boy looked angelic.

Bakura's mind went a little 'off topic' with images of the angel lying on his back, looking up at Bakura with those brown eyes pleading at him. Lips parted and panting while he slid his hands up that boy's sides…

Wait what the hell was he doing? Bakura frowned slightly but couldn't seem tear his eyes away from the boy as he said goodbye to Malik and got back in his car. As he drove off and Malik waved goodbye, Bakura pushed off the support beam to walk over to him. He wasn't about to let a creature like that slip away so easily. "Who's your friend?"

"What?" Malik was shrugging the hoodie on, too lost in his own thoughts to give Bakura the slightest bit of attention. The other was probably just bitching about one thing or another anyway. How and why did had he put up with Bakura? When the jacket was zipped up and his bag was over his shoulder again, he looked back at Bakura who reasked his question with the slightest hint of annoyance at repeating himself. "Oh he's a coworker of mine and since my bike's in the shop, I asked if he'd drop me off." Not finding anything unusual about the situation, Malik made his way over to Bakura's black ford truck as the other male unlocked it and the two climbed inside.

"Well does he have a name?" The truck roared to life and Bakura put it in drive to pull onto the street.

"Uh, yeah. It's Ryou. What time did Mariku say this party was starting anyway?" Malik turned his body so he was sitting with his back between the passenger seat and the door, eyes glued at his phone and the text he was typing.

"How long have you guys been working together?"

Okay. This got the Egyptians attention and he raised an eyebrow, glancing up at the silver haired male. "A few months now. Bakura what is this, twenty questions? Why the hell do you wanna know so badly anyway?"

Bakura glared over at him but kept his focus forward to avoid Malik's eyes. He wasn't about to tell him he had an 'attraction' to the boy. Especially knowing the loud-mouth Egyptian would not only blab this to their friends, but more than likely to the boy- Ryou- as well. "I was just curious! Shit! I can't even ask a bloody question without having alternate motives behind it?"

"…No. Since when do you give a shit about me or my work partners?" Malik closed his phone, finding this conversation much more interesting then Isis babbling about how he needed to be home at a decent hour tonight. That woman needed to realize Malik wasn't a child anymore and have her own damn kids so she'd stop being so god damn motherly towards him. "If I didn't know any better I'd assume you were into Ryou." Silence fell over the truck and lilac eyes went wide. "Oh my gods… You DO have a thing for him!" Malik all but half laughed as Bakura jerked his head to snap at him but quickly had to focus back on the road as they narrowly avoided an oncoming car.

"I was just wondering!"

"Sure~! You were just wondering if I'd give you his number!" Malik laughed more and Bakura glared straight ahead, not daring to take his eyes off the road again. God he wanted nothing more than to punch that damn grin off the pricks face! "Well forget about it Romeo. He's not your type."

"How the hell do you know that?" Oops. That came out a little too rushed and unplanned. Bakura grit his teeth together in annoyance with himself. Beside him Malik chuckled again. "I mean, it's not like he's straight or anything…"

"And just how do you know that, hm?" Malik was having way too much fun with this. Bakura was terrible at hiding his interest in things. He always had been. Same story with his emotions. Sometimes Malik assumed that's why he was attracted to the male.

"Please. Looking like that? No way he's straight." Ah Bakura had a point there. Poor Ryou was anything but masculine looking. Between the way he looked and the slightest hint of a British accent he spoke with, Ryou didn't have much going for him in the whole 'manly' department. "And how do you know 'my type' anyway?" At this, Malik just raised an eyebrow. Did Bakura really just ask that?

"And you call me a dumb ass." He muttered, trying his best to hide the amusement he found in all this. "But take my word for it 'Kura. He's not your type."

Well Malik already knew Bakura had a mild interest in this boy so he may as well get a little more information out of him. What's done is done. "Answer my question with a legit answer would you? How is he not my type?"

"God you're persistent!" Malik glared slightly at the other, but this situation was too funny and… cute? for him to be upset. Bakura was just simply so easy to read and his curiosity about Ryou was just too adorable. "Well for one, he's way smart. Straight A's all his life. If Ryou's ever made anything lower then a 98 on something, I'd be surprised." Malik glanced over at Bakura. The male was trying so hard to keep how desperate he was for information down and failing so badly. "And second of all, he's shy and way too polite, sweet, and innocent." Malik's grin suddenly faded as a memory replayed in his head.

_He was walking into work when a certain white haired figure sitting hunched over caught his eye. First glimpse made him assume it was Bakura, but that idiot wouldn't be waiting for him outside in below freezing weather. So that left only one other person he knew who had such an odd shade of hair. He made his way over to the huddled form and kneeled down to Ryou's height. "Hey Ryou? You feeling okay? What are you doing out here?"_

_A tear stained face greeted him and Malik resisted the urge to pull the boy into an embrace. Blinking surprised, Ryou quickly wiped away his tears on the back of his sleeve, smiling up at Malik. "O-Oh hi Malik! I uh, just tripped is all."_

_Not even Jou would be dumb enough to buy that load of crock. "You know you're not much of a liar. If nothing was bothering you, you would be inside working instead of crying out here in the cold."_

_With a sad sigh, Ryou turned his glassy brown eyes downward again. "I-… I know. I just-… wanted to get away from it all… you know?" Chocolate orbs were turned in Malik's direction again, a sad smile across Ryou's pale cheeks. "That sounds silly, doesn't it? I'm fine though. Really." With that, Ryou wiped his eyes then gave Malik that same smile he always had since the day they met and went about the day like nothing had happened…_

That took place last week and Malik would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit concerned about the teen. Which, in of itself, is an odd behavior for the Egyptian. Malik normally couldn't give a care about anyone other than himself and especially not a coworker. But with Ryou, Malik felt the need to almost 'protect' him so to say. There was something about him that made you just want to pull him into a hug and tell him the world was a happy place with no evil in it.

God they needed to hurry up and get to Mariku's so Malik could get some alcohol into his system.

"So what's your point?" Bakura broke the male out of his thoughts, and Malik had to glare slightly. For some reason he had a nagging urge that he should introduce the two. That maybe it would be a 'good' thing for each of them. Ra knew Bakura could use a lesson on manners and being nice as Ryou could use a good one on sticking up for himself. But Malik knew better then to try that. It annoyed him though, Bakura being so gung-ho so to say about meeting the British native. Malik rolled lavender hues. Getting angry with Bakura over Ryou was not something he wanted to do right now.

"My point is that it would be a sin for me to give such an Angel's number to a Demon such as yourself." This statement from Malik was followed by a dramatic pose consisting of him tilting his head back and pressing the back of his hand against his forehead. Beside him Bakura growled annoyed, a trait that accompanied with those canine-like teeth made him almost too beast like. Oh how Malik loved to annoy the male!

"You are such a little prick! God damn! It's no fucking wonder you got your ass handed to you in School!"

"Guess that's why you like me so much, huh?" Malik showed Bakura his tongue in a childish manner but was glad he'd managed to change the subject. Ryou and Bakura were just two souls that were way too different. Ryou was too pure and innocent for someone like Bakura to be with. Though this fact was obvious, there was that slight nagging in the back of Malik's mind that said otherwise… But that was just a bad idea waiting to unfold.

Bakura pulled up into the drive way, shutting the truck off and getting out. Malik followed suit and skipped up to the doorway where Miraku stood. "Well it's about damn time you both showed up." A grin was plastered across his face, as was the usual. Mariku had a tendency to treat life as a joke and not let anything get to him. That was a big factor in what made him and Bakura such close friends. Bakura could vent and call Mariku every name under the sun, and the other would simply take it and think nothing of it. Of course, when Bakura calmed down, Mariku made sure to fire off some smart remark that started the process over again. Mariku was laid back, not nice. "I was starting to think you guys started fucking and lost track of time!"

"Piss off." Bakura said annoyed, glaring once at his best friend then over at Malik who was laughing at the idea. "Like I'd give that slut a second chance."

"Oh? A second chance? And here I thought I was the one who broke up with you on more than one occasion. Mariku I have informed you wrong!" Malik giggled even more, fully knowing it would only fuel Bakura's tolerance level down to nothing. Mariku laughed at this and slung his arm around Bakura's shoulders as the male tried to hit Malik.

"'fika couldn't make it?"

"Tch, no. He's got school work or some bull."

"I see." Mariku lead his friend indoors, leaving Malik alone in the doorway. The Egyptian rolled his eyes grinning at the sight. Sometimes it was so easy to get Bakura pissed and yet, it that voice in the back of his mind still demanded he introduce Ryou to him. But that wasn't fair to Ryou. Bakura was not known for lasting relationships or controlling his fiery temper and Malik himself was proof of that. The male simply didn't care and wasn't about to waist effort on something that involved him to do so. That was why in the beginning, him and Malik were a perfect match. Things don't always work out how they seem though… Maybe if him and Bakura seemed perfect and weren't, then maybe Ryou and Bakura were…?

Malik sighed annoyed and shook his head as if to remove the thought. That was ridiculous. Bakura was to full of himself for someone like Ryou and Ryou was way too nice for someone like Bakura. And since when did it become his job to find Bakura a 'soul mate' and protect Ryou anyway? As far as Malik was concerned, Bakura was his dick-of-an-ex and were only friends because they were a part of the same group and Ryou was just another one of his coworkers. Maybe he should let Bakura have the boy's number. That would be killing two birds with one stone. Bakura wouldn't be interested in the kid anymore and that little voice that was bickering about the two being a couple would shut up.

"Yo Malik! What the hell are ya still doin' outside? Drinks ain't gonna make themselves!" Jou's voice yelled from the open doorway, brown eyes gleaming with that goofy expression he always had.

"I'm coming, chill out. Can't you fuckers do a damn thing for yourselves like make your own drink?" With that, the Egyptian walked into the house and shut the door, leaving his selfless thoughts outside.

…

Ryou fell back on the faded brown material of his couch, mocha eyes watching whatever show was currently being flashed. The day had been rather stressful and right now the teen wanted nothing more than to sit back and lose himself in some mindless show. He brought the chopsticks to his lips and took another bite of noodles. They weren't the most delicious of foods but Ryou was too drained to cook anything else and Ramen was the easiest thing. Normally after getting home Ryou would start dinner, take a quick shower and either study or do homework while he ate. But after a day like today even if he did do his work, it would probably be done poorly and do more harm than good. So he'd allow one day of relaxing.

Yawning, the British native pulled his legs up onto the couch to sit cross legged and took another bite of noodles as he reached for his phone on the coffee table. Ryou made a habit of turning the device off during school and work so he often wondered why he even had it. Besides, the only people who usually called him were all so busy with college, they hadn't really had time. Ryou let out a rather sad sigh as the greeting message flashed across his phone along with the alert of no new messages. Gee, wasn't he lucky.

No that was a selfish thought. Everybody was just so busy! And it was like they say. Communication was a two-way street. Ryou just hated calling his friends because he felt like he was bothering them and he didn't want that. With a sigh, the white haired boy set the cell back on the coffee table and took another bite of noodles. He tried to focus on the television screen but the show was about a rather shrill-voiced nanny who obviously had a thing for her employer but for some unknown reason refused to tell him. Reaching for the remote, Ryou flipped the channel away from the poor excuse for a love show until the food network caught his eye. Well may as well see what he was missing out on for dinner.

As the boy settled back down on the couch, he glimpsed a light in the corner of his eye and quickly turned his head to the coffee table where his cell phone lay. Blinking at the irony of it, Ryou reached for the device and read the name that flashed across.

'Malik Ishtar'

What on earth could Malik want? A little worried, Ryou flipped the phone up to his ear and spoke. "Hello?"

"Hey Ryou! It's Malik!" The Egyptian chirped into his ear and Ryou couldn't help but smile. Malik was unbearably loud and bubbly sometimes and it seemed tonight was no exception.

"Hi Malik! What's up?"

"Not much! I have a question for you!"

A question? Maybe he wanted to switch shifts again or something. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking me home tomorrow? My bike's still in the shop and Isis is going out of town in the morning so I have no way home." There was the slightest bit of a wine in his voice and Ryou giggled.

"Of course! I wouldn't mind at all. Where and what time?"

"You know the house you dropped me off at a few days ago?" Ryou nodded but forgot he was on the phone so replied with a yes. "There. It's my friend's house and he'd take me, but he has to leave for work and wouldn't have time to take me home. And around six if that's okay?"

"Yes six is fine."

"Thank you Ryou! You are the best~!" Then there was a click and the line went dead. Ryou shut his phone and picked up his bowl of noodles again. Maybe seeing Malik would cheer him up a little. True they were only coworkers, but Malik was very easy to be around and Ryou enjoyed his company. So it was set. Tomorrow he'd pick up Malik and maybe if the male didn't have to be home right away, they could get a bite to eat or something. Anything to be around company. Ryou was sure he was slowly starting to drive himself insane not having anyone to talk to.

…

Six o'clock rolled around and Ryou drove until the grey two story house from before was in view. He parked his car and shut the engine off then climbed out. The house was big and Ryou assumed whoever Malik's friend was, either they or their parents were rather well off. The boy pulled the jacket around himself tighter as a cool wind blew through the trees. It seemed spring was still a long ways off and winter wasn't yet ready to leave. Gripping the blue jacket he now wished he'd buttoned up all the way, Ryou went up to the door and knocked softly.

His fingers were growing numb already so he shoved them into his pockets while he waited. Ryou didn't want to be rude but he did wish Malik would hurry. He was freezing! Ryou was just about to knock again when the door swung open to reveal a man slightly taller than himself with wild silvery locks and dark brown eyes. He looked rather annoyed but when he saw Ryou, the man blinked a few times and the annoyed look quickly vanished.

Ryou was too stunned to speak. For some reason his cheeks were heating up and he no longer felt how cold and numb his body was. Milk chocolate stayed starring at the man until Ryou realized what he was doing and quickly looked away, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Uhm… I-Is Malik ready?"

Bakura couldn't believe this. One minute he was half asleep and ready to give whoever woke him up an earful next he was starring into the face of the boy who he had been so interested in days earlier. And he couldn't help but notice the way the boy reacted. "Malik?" The boy was here for Malik? For some reason, that annoyed Bakura probably more than it should. After all, this was only the second time he'd seen the boy, let alone talked to him.

"He asked me to take him home…?" Take him home? But wasn't that what Bakura was supposed to…

A grin spread across Bakura's face and he momentarily apologized for a _few_ of the curses he's sent in Malik's direction. "Oh right. Yeah he'll be ready in a second or something. You wanna wait inside? It's cold as fuck out there." Bakura opened the door wider, stepping back to allow Ryou to in.

Ryou looked back at him, a small smile spreading across his slightly flushed cheeks. "Ah yes thank you." He stepped inside, almost moaning in relief at how warm it felt. Obviously the owners of the house knew how to make a home feel inviting. He couldn't help but glance around. He was standing in a small entre hall with a few pairs of shoes and jackets hanging off hooks. The walkway seemed to open up into the main part of the house and straight ahead Ryou could see a flight of stairs and another hallway to the left. To the right he could glimpse what seemed to be the kitchen and to the left of the hallway, the living room.

Milk chocolate eyes took all this in but somehow stole a glance at the male who had let him in and Ryou flushed more seeing the man was looking at him. Somehow he felt… a little flattered but he wasn't all too sure why so he glanced away again. The situation wasn't necessarily 'awkward' so to say, Ryou just didn't know what he should say or do. After all, this man was very attractive, had let Ryou come inside to wait, making him blush simply by looking at him, and oh. Did he mention the man was very attractive?

Bakura's eyes swept the boys features again. Okay so Malik wasn't exaggerating when he said Ryou was rather shy and polite. But he was so fucking cute! And yeah, obviously he was cute in the 'baby bunny' sense, but Ryou somehow managed to look that bloody adorable and still manage to also be considered hot! Realizing the silence they were getting into, Bakura walked into the main part of the house, nodding for Ryou to follow. He already knew the boys name but figured it would be rather weird to start calling him by it without having Ryou telling him himself. "So do you have a name other then Malik's personal shofer?"

Ryou followed the male and couldn't help but laugh a little at the joke. But how rude was it to be waiting inside someone's house without even telling them his name! "Oh yes sorry! My name is Ryou Tanaka." He smiled at the silver haired male, milk chocolate eyes gleaming with curiosity. "And yours?"

"Bakura Tozokuo."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bakura." For some reason, the name rolled off his tongue a little too well.

Bakura grinned a bit at the smile he received from the boy and leaned back against the arm of the couch. Would it be to forward if Bakura were to grab the boy and ravish him in the middle of the hall? Surely Ryou wouldn't mind to much. He couldn't even look at Bakura without blushing slightly. The older male was about to speak when suddenly a tan figure wrapped his lean arms around Ryou and nuzzled the boys fluffy locks. "Ryou~! You're here~!"

Malik chimed happily as the boy he all but tackled down tried to regain his balance. "H-Hi Malik. I missed you to." Ryou giggled and looked at the Egyptian who grinned back at him then cast his lavender eyes towards Bakura.

"Isn't he just too adorable for words?" Bakura glared slightly at him, eyes not amused in the least. Ryou glanced over, a little confused. Bakura had seemed in a better mood seconds before. He frowned a little but was soon being hugged forcefully again. "Well no matter. Ryou I'm starving! Can we get something to eat before I go home?"

Ryou smiled a little, relieved he wouldn't have to ask. "Yes that would be nice." He glanced back over at Bakura. "Uhm…"

Malik, being the evil genius that he was, was already one step ahead of the little British native. "Bakura I'd offer for you to come too but you have oh so much work!"

"What are you tal-"

"You said that's why you couldn't take me home was because you had to work early tonight." Malik let out a sad sigh. "Too bad. Guess that means it will just be me and Ryou all alone tonight."

Bakura's dark eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't have work tonight! That's why Malik was here in the first place. Then, somehow, he started to catch on to Malik's 'plan' and he rolled dark eyes. "Shit! If you're gonna bitch and moan about it I'll go." Malik grinned to himself, arms still around Ryou. So Bakura really wasn't as dumb as he looked. Malik looked over at Ryou who had the slightest bit of a smile across his charming features. Okay so maybe that little voice was right and there was a chance these two could work out… But that hadn't been why Malik set them up. It was simply… It was simply because… Because… Well fuck it he just felt like it! Letting out a small 'hpmh', Malik pushed his bag further up his arm and followed the other two males outside.

…

Ryou shut his door and quickly made his way up to the entrance of McDonalds. It wasn't the classiest of places no, but it was cheap and the food was pretty good. It'll be even better because Ryou was going to be able to be with Malik and Bakura. His cheeks heated up and Ryou abruptly stopped. Why did he keep blushing around him? God that had to stop! Bakura probably thought Ryou was some sort of freak and Malik would surely stop wanting to hang out with him. As he sat there letting the cool January wind cool him down, a familiar voice got his attention and once again there his cheeks went turning the color of strawberries…

"I was starting to think you ditched me too."

Ryou blinked a little and looked up at the older male. "Ditched you too?"

Bakura nodded, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. "Yeah. Malik's sister called and said that she wanted him home as soon as possible or some shit." Bakura shrugged his shoulders.

"O-Oh…" Did that mean they weren't going to eat now? I mean, he had just met this person and the common factor for them to still meet together had just gone home. Ryou glanced away hoping Bakura didn't see how down he was about having to leave.

Bakura broke that train of thought. "Well it's cold as hell out here. Shall we go inside?" Milk chocolate orbs snapped up and stared at Bakura. He looked back at Ryou, a little shocked. "Something wrong? I mean I know it's not like Red Lobster but hey! A meals a meal!"

"Oh no! I mean I just… I didn't think you'd still want to eat with me."

"And why wouldn't I?" Bakura raised a silver brow as the shorter male looked away again. He could have sworn the boy seemed the slightest bit relieved.

"Ah no reason." Ryou walked past him, gripping the door and pulling it open but giving Bakura a small smile before walking inside. Bakura looked after him for a split second. With his dark eyes looking Ryou over from behind, a small grin crept across his face and he once again mentally thanked Malik for not being a complete douche for once and setting him up.

Ryou sat in the booth, nibbling on a fry. He felt so self conscious for some reason! Maybe it was because Bakura was sitting across from him, back against the wall and legs spread across his seat as he took another bite of the burger. Or maybe it was because he had insisted on buying Ryou's meal even though Ryou had more than enough money. Much as he tried to keep the idea out of his head, Ryou couldn't help but think that this was sort of like a date… Ryou felt his cheeks warm and lowered his head to hide his face with his bangs while he sipped on his coke. God Bakura must think he was an idiot!

"So Ryou. How old are you anyway?" Ryou lifted his head at the question, daring to meet Bakura's eyes. The male was resting his head in the palm of his hand as he pushed a fry into his mouth.

"Nineteen." Ryou replied, trying to keep how nervous he was to himself. But why was he so nervous anyway? Bakura was just a nice guy and treating him to dinner because Malik had to go home. And here Ryou was, making it a bigger deal then it needed to be... "I turned nineteen last September."

Bakura nodded his head on hearing the boy, mouth full of another bite of burger. "So you're only a year younger than me. Nice to know." He grinned a bit and winked at the boy getting a flushed face in return. Well it was obvious he wasn't the only one who found someone here attractive. Maybe getting what he wanted out of him would be easier then Bakura first thought.

Though… the longer he talked with the Ryou, the more he thought it would actually be nice to get to know someone and have a relationship based on something other than sex. Ryou didn't seem like the kind of boy who would do that sort of thing upon just meeting someone anyway. He really wasn't someone Bakura would have found himself attracted to. The boy obviously was a 'goody-two-shoes' and Bakura was willing to bet he hadn't ever even drank. In all honesty, this was the kind of person Bakura tried to avoid.

But Ryou somehow… He managed to make being 'pure' appealing and not to mention adorable as fuck. With those soft eyes of his and the white fluffy hair that fell to his shoulders, he really did seem angelic. As the night went on, the more Bakura started to think it would be great to get to know someone first. After all, they were in to a lot of the same things. Which Bakura found somewhat shocking to say the least. He wouldn't dare picture Ryou as a M.C.R. fan let alone a horror movie junkie. "They scare the crap out of me but its fun you know? Being scared." Bakura simply grinned. He loved horror movies as well, but he hadn't recalled a single 'scary movie' that had come close to messing him up. All thanks to his older fucking brother that is.

He'd found out that Ryou lived by himself in a small townhouse that his dad rented for him. Said father was a scientist and in charge of Domino's museum so he was always on 'digs'. Ryou had lost Bakura at "I live by myself" though as all sorts of nasty thoughts filled his head. Though, of course he _was_ listening half heartedly. Ryou mention he graduated top of his class and that his friends had all moved off.

Before Bakura knew it though, a McDonalds worker was informing them that the store was closed and they needed to leave. With a roll of dark depths, Bakura got to his feet and lead the way outside. His hands automatically dug into the hoodie pockets as the late December weather once again made its presence known. He was just about to curse about it when a small gasp made him stop himself and look at Ryou who was looking straight ahead. "It's snowing!" He exclaimed excited. Bakura couldn't help himself. He once again was _forced_ to smile at how fucking cute this boy was.

"Easily amused or is snow just a turn on for you?"

Ryou glared slightly, cheeks tinting crimson but he giggled in spite of himself. "No! I just like it is all." He smiled again, eyes looking out into the parking lot where the little white specks were beginning to cover the streets of Domino.

"I never really liked it much." Bakura shrugged his shoulders slightly, walking towards Ryou's little neon.

"Why not?"

"For starters I hate being cold." He stuck his tongue out for emphasis on this fact, making an obvious shiver to accompany this. Ryou laughed a little and Bakura went on. "Also it's… to white and pure. Like it's just so heavenly and thinking nothing can corrupt it." Bakura glared up at the clouds that were letting the white flakes fall. He really didn't like snow and he made sure the world knew. Once he had enough he planned on moving someplace where the chance of weather like this was slim to none. Like Australia or someplace like that. Fisting his hands in his pockets to try and retain just a little more warmth, Bakura realized a certain someone was no longer following him so he stopped and looked back.

Ryou was staring up at the clouds looking as if he was in deep thought. Bakura raised a silvery brow at this. "I don't think… it can't be corrupted." He turned his gaze towards Bakura, mocha hues looking warm and lively. "I think it just sees corruption and tries ease it. There can be so much bad and injustice in the world, you know? I think snow falls on these things to try and make them pure again. To try and show them there's a 'light' in life." He smiled at Bakura, milk chocolate eyes closing.

Did Ryou really think that? Was anyone really that naïve and innocent they really put such a deep meaning into something as simple as snow? Bakura frowned slightly. Well he labeled it, didn't he? He considered it to pure and innocent. That's why he hated it; it was the opposite of himself. Ryou was like snow though, wasn't he? Aside from the appearance, he was so much like the freezing fluff. Pure looking, untainted, chaste… Weren't they almost the same thing?

Shaking his head slightly, Bakura lightly swatted the back of Ryou's head. "You're such a dork."

"Ah! Not nice!" Ryou rubbed the back of his head, laughing lightly. Bakura grinned slightly and in a quick movement, he was standing in front of Ryou, forcing the smaller male to look up at him. "W-What…?"

"Thanks for eating out with me Ryou. We should really do it again sometime."

The smaller boy flushed and looked away, but still smiled slightly. "Y-Yes it was nice meeting you Bakura. I…" He glanced back up at him, fidgeting nervously. "wouldn't mind doing it again… That is if you wanted to of course."

Bakura couldn't help it and he laughed. Probably not the most helpful thing for the obviously nervous boy in front of him, but had to! Ryou was just… he was just… He was just to fucking cute! Patting the top of Ryou's head, Bakura smirked slightly, tilting his head to the side. "Are you asking me on another date?"

"Wh-What? N-No! I mean that- Oh I mean I wouldn't mind going on a date with you I mean! I just- Ah! Th-This wasn't a d-date, was it? I mean not that I wouldn't _want_ to go on a date with you! But I didn't-! N-no no! That's not what I was asking! I wasn't not asking that either I mean! I just… you probably think I'm stupid…" Ryou sighed, eyes falling downcast with flushed cheeks as Bakura chuckled.

"Calm down. Calm down. I was only teasing you. And for the record," Moving his hand from the top of Ryou's head, Bakura let his fingers brush through the boy's snowflake coated hair. "Yes this was a date, no I don't think you're stupid, just easily flustered and adorable as hell, and yes. I would like to go out with you again Ryou." When doe-wide eyes looked up at him, Bakura couldn't help himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Ryou's.

Ryou's eyes, if possible, were even wider. One second Bakura's admitting that yes he considered this a date and the next he's kissing Ryou! And what made it even stranger was that… Ryou found himself kissing back. His eyes slid shut and he tilted his head slightly pressing himself closer against Bakura. Suddenly it wasn't so unbearably cold outside and the snow wasn't such a big deal. Bakura was very warm and Ryou was very much enjoying the feel of his lips. He was sure his cheeks were stained some shade of pink but when hadn't they been this past night?

Grinning slightly, Bakura pulled away, not really wanting to at all. He only kissed him as long as he had because Ryou had actually kissed him back. He half expected the boy to either a. freeze up completely or b. push him away. And Bakura had already decided he was going to do this differently this time. So when mocha hues blinked up at him, Bakura smirked slightly and let his hands barrow themselves back into his pockets. "Well now… after that little incident I think a phone number is in order?"

Ryou giggled and nodded, eyes falling off to the side. "Y-Yes I suppose it is." He pulled the silver device out of his pocket and handed it to Bakura. Seconds later Bakura handed it back, grin still painted across his almost devilish features.

"Well then I say we call it a night. I'm cold as fuck and unless you intend on warming me up in the back of this car of yours, I'm going to go blast my heater." Laughing, Ryou nodded in agreement and fished his keys out. So maybe for once, Bakura was willing to try a 'legit' relationship. Something people like him simply acknowledged but avoided. It was so pointless and annoying to tie yourself down to one person and be 'devoted' to them.

But… Ryou might be worth it…

"I guess I'll talk to you later Bakura."

He grunted once and nodded his head, stealing one more quick kiss before turning and walking back to black truck a few rows away. "You better answer because I now know where you work."

Giggling, Ryou waved after him. "Don't worry I will!"

Bakura held his hand up in parting, knowing fully that Ryou would be more then true to his word. Climbing inside his vehicle, Bakura switched it on and turned the heater up. Yeah, he could defiantly see this being well worth his time…

…

**Note:** And there you have it! My new story! And this bad boy is going to be time consuming! Let me tell ya! I have plans for this, like how it starts, a few things, and I rough draft of how I want it to end, but it's somewhat blank between here and there. So if you wish to throw ideas at me, feel free! I enjoy talking to people so message away! Also, as the usual, reviews are like crack! They earn faster updates to. Just sayin'.


	2. Party Poison

**Chapter 2**

He wasn't desperate. No matter what, Ryou was not that desperate to call someone. And even if he was, it was certainly not a certain silver-haired male who kissed him and bought him dinner.

…Who was he kidding?

He totally was and it was eating him alive. Ryou sighed and laid back on his couch starring up at the phone he held in his hands. Bakura's number was highlighted and all he needed to do was press that little green phone and then he could talk to him. He could hear his voice and maybe be able to get him out of his head! For the past few days all he wanted was to talk to Bakura. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he did and it was making him leave his phone on incase said male just happened to call or text. Of course he hadn't yet and that was making this all the more difficult.

What if he really didn't like Ryou? Maybe when he got home he realized how plain and boring Ryou was and changed his mind. Or maybe he had lost or accidently deleted Ryou's number. The possibilities Ryou's mind were coming up with were endless and it all boiled down to one thing: Ryou needed to call Bakura and find out or he was liable to drive himself insane! Nodding to himself, Ryou sat up straight and highlighted the number again. _This really shouldn't be so hard… 'Hi Bakura! It's Ryou. You know, from the other night. I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something?' Uhg no. That sounds stupid. _Okay so maybe this was a little bit easier said than done. Why did he have to over analyze everything? Sometimes he swore his friends were right and he needed to just let go. Besides, Bakura asked for his number. Not the other way around right? So he should be able to call him without feeling stupid or self conscious!

Ah but he was Ryou and that was not at all possible. Ryou grunted and let his head fall back and stare up at the ceiling. "He's just a boy. Why is this so dang hard?" Closing mocha hues, he sighed and tried to listen to the soft jingle that was coming from the TV. Some commercial about last minute savings before Christmas. Didn't they know Christmas was five days ago? Give it a brake already. Ryou lifted his head back up to grab the remote and flipped off the television. It was not helping like he had hoped it would. If anything, it was just making matters worse. Sighing in aggravation, he stood up and was about to shove his phone back into his pocket when the device lit up and the little tune started playing.

All too eagerly Ryou grasped the device and looked at the screen and felt his heart skip a beat. The name read 'Bakura' and now he was to dumb-founded to answer it! What should he say? Was Hello to cliché? Should he answer it with 'Hey Bakura' or would that sound too much like he was waiting for the call? The phone gave its last ring and Ryou scrabbled and flipped it open, pressing it up against his ear "Hello?"

"Been thinking about me?"

Ryou laughed a little, sitting back down on the couch with all the nervous he had all but forgotten. "What kind of greeting is that?"

"The kind I give when a certain someone hasn't called me by now."

Rolling mocha hues, Ryou felt his cheeks heat up just lightly of embarrassment. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved Bakura still had an interest in him. He'd been so worried the male hadn't wanted to see him again. He wasn't about to admit that to him, but it was true. "Please. You asked me for my number, remember? You're supposed to call me first." Okay so he would have called Bakura as soon as he had got home if not for the fact he assumed Bakura would get a little freaked out. He also didn't need to know that.

There was chuckling on the other end. "Old fashion are we?"

"No! Actually I was just about to call you anyway. You really do like taking your time to contact someone." He sat back against the faded brown couch and looked up at the ceiling with a small smile across his face. Why in the world had he waited so long again?

"I wanted to make you squirm babe. That way when I see you, you'd do all but ask me to take you…" There was a low purr intertwined with that statement and Ryou felt his cheeks flush slightly. Jeez Bakura was foreword wasn't he?

"W-Well you're still full of yourself aren't you? Nice to know that wasn't an act."

More chuckling. The sound was rather addicting… "Nope. Don't believe in 'acting'. Take me baby or leave me~!" Ryou fell back on his couch laughing as the male on the other end of the phone went on singing RENT's 'Take me baby or leave me'. Quite horribly Ryou might add. Still, Bakura's voice made it seem just the slightest bit… attractive. "Well regardless I have a question for you babe."

"Oh? And just what might that be?" Was it a bad thing that each time Bakura called him 'babe' his heart seemed to flip? Surely that was not normal for someone he'd only met once…

"Well I don't know if you noticed but tomorrow happens to be New Years Eve."

"Yes I do own a calendar believe it or not. I was aware of that."

Bakura laughed and it made Ryou smile a little. "Someone has a little spunk! Where the hell was this the other night?"

Ryou rolled his eyes, giggling. "Well maybe if you would have let me breathe I could have talked more."

"Well maybe if you weren't so damn delicious this wouldn't be a problem to begin with." He could all but hear the smirk in Bakura's voice. "You're yummy mouth aside, it's New Years Eve and there happens to be a party tomorrow. And since I really don't want to be a loser going by myself, I was going to drag you along with me."

Ryou imminently sat straight up. "R-Really? You want me to go out with you…? I mean like out in public! Not out like… that…" Ryou's cheeks flushed as he stuttered over his own words. Really, could he not go five minutes without embarrassing himself? Bakura simply chuckled lightly and to Ryou's delight, didn't focus on his 'slip-up'.

"Well duh. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't." Bakura laughed again and Ryou's cheeks were surely tinted the light red color Bakura seemed to always make them turn. "So are you up for it or not? Surely you haven't made other plans."

"N-No of course not! I mean I'd love to go! You just took me by surprise is all…"

"S'what I'm best at babe." Ryou's smile grew a little and he starred down at his feet a little too happy. So Bakura was still wanting to see him. That accounted for something and gave him a little more confidence. "So is tomorrow night around nine okay? I really rather not drive with a bunch of drunk fuck-heads on the road."

Laughing, Ryou nodded his head. "Yes nine is fine."

"Cool. Tomorrow I'll text you for your address and- FUCK OFF MARIKU!" Ryou blinked at the outburst. "If you don't shut up I will shove that damn pizza so far down your throat you'll shit it before you taste it!" That was certainly a strange threat and an even stranger image. "No I don't want tha- GET AWAY AND SCREW OFF. If I wanted to see smurfs riding dinosaurs I'd go get high!" There was laughter that Ryou identified as almost psychotic in the background along with an annoyed grunt from Bakura accompanied by the sound of something being shoved to the ground. "Sorry about that Ryou. I forgot the idiot brigade was in my house."

"Idiot brigade…?" Giggling a little Ryou leaned back on the couch as Bakura grunted and the sound of rather loud laughing and a door being closed could be heard.

"Yeah. One you'll have the 'pleasure' of meeting tomorrow night."

"Ah well then now I really can't wait!" He laughed a little and Bakura snorted on the other end. Apparently Bakura's other friends annoyed him just as much as Malik seemed to.

"Well I'm tired so think I'm gonna go crash. I know it'll be hard to go one more night without me but do try."

Rolling his eyes again, Ryou laughed and sat up. "Right I'll try my hardest. Good night Bakura. See you tomorrow."

"Later babe." And with that he hung up. Ryou smiled to himself and pulled the phone away from his ear to close it. He was going to see Bakura again tomorrow. That in of its self was amazing! He'd also, for once, have something to do on New Years other then sit at home alone and watch fireworks be shot off over a television screen. Yawning, Ryou got up and walked towards his room. He wanted tomorrow to be here already so he could see Bakura again. Sure they had only met once, but he already felt a strange attraction to the male and he really was looking forward to seeing him and spending the holiday with him. Even if Bakura didn't really feel the same, it still meant a lot to Ryou.

…

Bakura's truck came to a stop in front of the townhouses and he checked his phone one last time before climbing out into the wicked winter air. It was already dark and somewhere in the distance he could hear the quiet boom of fireworks. Dark eyes rolled at how impatient some people were and he stalked up the stairs to the complex Ryou said was his. Finding the door marked 'Tanaka' Bakura quickly knocked on it then shoved his hand back into the warm pockets of the black hoodie. He really should have just text the boy and told him to come down. That would have saved him freezing his ass off and he could be waiting in the nice warm cab with the heater blasting…

The door opened and Bakura was greeted with warm mocha eyes and a smiling face that made him realize why he had hiked all the way up here. "Hey Bakura." Ryou said, smile only seeming to grow wider at the sight of who stood in his doorway. "I was starting think you weren't coming."

Bakura rolled his eyes but found himself grinning. Damn this kid… Making him grin like a lune… "I'm only half an hour late. Calm down." Ryou laughed and grabbed his keys walking out with Bakura. When the door was locked, he turned back to smile at Bakura. The taller male tilted his head slightly, taking in Ryou's appearance from the faded blue jeans to the dark blue jacket and the cotton white strands of hair… How in the hell could something so cute and innocent be such a turn on? Before his impulses made him shove Ryou against the door and blow off the party, he quickly made his way back down toward his truck.

"So what are these friends of yours like Bakura?" When they were nice and sound in Bakura's truck, Ryou turned his gaze toward him, curious to know what kind of friends Malik and Bakura had. He honestly would have never imagined someone as loud and outgoing as Malik would be friends with someone like Bakura. Not that there was anything wrong with him, just Bakura seemed like the type of person Malik annoyed. …Actually Malik did seem to annoy him so that just raised even more questions.

Pulling back onto the freeway Bakura made sure the heater which was surely getting abused was on and blasting before answering the other. Truthfully he wasn't aware how to describe his cluster of friends really. He'd never put much thought into it. They were friends and Bakura never tried to figure out why. "A bunch of adults who don't want to grow up." He grinned a bit. That explanation was more truthful then it should have been. His friends were those people you saw in public goofing off and laughing regardless of who was the butt of the joke. Most of them were the ones who got jobs and the only reason they weren't fired yet was because they had a good reputation with customers. "That pretty much sums them up."

Ryou laughed a little. "Sounds like a fun bunch of people." More fun than his current group of friends which consisted of him, himself, and oh yeah, himself again. He turned his gaze out the window. Patches of snow where here and there but over all, it hadn't lasted very long to Ryou's dismay. Or fourse that may have been a good thing as driving would be harder to do on snowy or icey roads. Even if Bakura's truck was a rather smooth ride compared to Ryou's Neon that picked up even the slightest crack in the road and made it feel like a speed bump, it still wouldn't be good to drive on bad roads. And it was a very nice truck he noticed. Ryou didn't know much about cars but he knew it was a Ford and by the looks of it, Bakura took good care of it. Which as far as Ryou knew, had to cost a pretty penny. Gas wasn't cheap and it was in great shape. He looked back at Bakura who was tapping his finger with the beat of the music. "Hey Bakura do you have a job?"

"Hm?" Bakura looked over at him and nodded. "Oh yeah. I work part-time as a mechanic until I finish school." Ryou's smile grew and Bakura raised an eyebrow. Was it that funny…? Yeah it wasn't some glorified job or anything…

"That's so cool! Is that why you're trucks in such a nice condition?" Bakura couldn't help but grin. That was exactly why. He was very proud of this truck and even prouder that he had pretty much built the motor and customized the thing. And the fact that Ryou noticed made it all the better. For a second he almost thought the other didn't think so highly of the job as Bakura did, but it was apparent Ryou did. He shouldn't be surprised. Ryou was amused by snow after all. Still, it was nice knowing Ryou considered what he was doing worthwhile. The only other person who didn't tell him how lame a mechanic job would be was Malik and that was only because he expected free repairs. Which of course, he wouldn't be getting.

Bakura laughed a little to himself and shook his head. Speaking of Malik, he had said they were a bad match, right? So why did he feel so… well 'right' with Ryou? Yeah he'd only seen him three times one of which didn't really count but still. He felt so at ease around the boy…

"Is that it up ahead?" Ryou snapped Bakura out of his daze as he pointed up the street to a house that had a few cars in the front. Bakura nodded and pulled the truck over to get out. When Bakura pushed the lock on his keys, Ryou was waiting and they made their way to the door. "So is this the 'idiot brigade' you were speaking about last night?"

Bakura frowned a little, the movement being to emphasize that yes, these were those idiots. "Yup. Try not to let them touch you babe. I hear it's contagious."

Ryou laughed a little at that. "I'll bear it in mind." Bakura gave him a grin of amusement and pulled the door open to the house which had become his second home over the years. Mariku's parents were those rich snobbie types who honestly were middle class at best. The only reason they had a child was to 'keep up with the Jones' and they reflected that in letting the boy do what he pleased as they went off on whatever business trip Mr. Blistar had that week. On walking in, Mariku's home had a small entry way that lead right into the living room. To the right was the kitchen and the left was the hallway with a few rooms and the staircase leading to the second floor.

With Ryou beside him, he walked inside but was quickly shoved away as a tan pair of arms slumped around Ryou's thin frame. "Snowflake~!" Malik chimed, violet eyes closing as he nuzzled his nose into the fluffy white locks of Ryou's hair. '_Snowflake…?_' The mocha eyed boy thought as he was all but glomped by his coworker. Bakura's brown eyes narrowed slightly as Malik all but felt up the boy. "So happy you're here! Now I don't have to listen to 'Kura-'Kura moan and bitch about how lonely he is!" Ryou laughed a little after trying to readjust his footing after Malik slumped a good portion of his own weight in the hug.

"Malik it's only 10. Are you already plastered?" Bakura's voice was icy, irritation being noted. But that was so common with Bakura, Malik didn't care anymore. Instead, he grinned and perked his head on Ryou's shoulder, violet eyes drifting over towards the taller pale male.

"No I'm not yet but shortly~!" Grinning, he laughed and stepped back, letting Ryou go. "But speaking of which, I do feel another beer is a must. See you snowflake~!" As the Egyptian went off, Bakura rolled dark brown eyes and shrugged his jacket off. Mariku, like Malik, was a native from Egypt so having a cold house was not in his mindset. It always baffled him as to why his parents moved somewhere where the temperature was at its hottest where as in Egypt, it was considered cold. But then again, these were the same parents who were completely aware that by age 17 their sun was into more parties then a college student and still didn't bother to care.

"There you are 'Kura!" Speak of the devil. Both boys looked over as a man who almost could pass as Malik's twin brother came up and with a slight stumble fell into a sitting position on the arm of the couch. Well, twin besides from the mass of darker brownish-blonde hair atop his head and the fact he was more toned and a good head taller than Ryou's co worker. "You're late."

"And you're drunk." Bakura said with a slight grin. The male just laughed and Ryou mentally made the connection that this must have been the male Bakura was shouting such odd curses at the previous night.

"Never one to miss a detail, are you 'Kura?" The taller male grinned and turned his head towards the smaller boy who, too Mariku, looked almost like Bakura… But he was drunk so it was an amazement he could even tell Bakura was Bakura. "Who's your little friend 'Kura?" Mariku stood back up and leaned against Bakura's shoulder to examine the shorter white haired male who was smiling back at him.

"This is Ryou and I'd thank you to stop using me to support your drunken ass." He nudged Mariku off so the male had to catch his footing, almost falling back as he laughed. Bakura was never one for being nice. Again, not surprising. "Ryou, this male that you have the unpleasure of meeting is an idiot."

Mariku grinned more, bowing as Bakura introduced him. "Ah 'Kura you make me blush at the compliments! Please. Call me by my commoner name. Mariku." He held out his hand and Ryou took it, smile across his face as the usual.

"It's nice to meet you Mariku."

"The pleasures all Bakura!" Smirking, he gave Bakura a lopsided wink before walking off, all but stumbling into a dark haired male with a red bandana tied around his forehead. Bakura rolled his eyes. He'd forgotten that Mariku made a habit of getting hammered before people even got there. Of course it was just second nature to him, he didn't think to mention it to Ryou. He had a hunch the boy hadn't ever even had a drink and if he had, it wasn't to his liking. He glanced down at the boy who was trying to hide his laughter as Mariku ended up falling into the same dark haired man. He really should have asked this before he invited the poor kid.

"Babe… you don't drink, do you?" Bakura's eyes were met by a curious pair of mocha hues but when his question sunk in, Ryou's cheeks flushed just slightly and he shook his head.

"Not really no… But that's not to say I'm against it or anything!" He smiled reassuringly at Bakura, not wanting the older male to regret bringing him here. True he felt somewhat out of place but he had wanted to see Bakura again so badly! And honestly. It was the thing to do on New Years, right? Drink and be merry and all of that good stuff. So Ryou gave him a soft smile, hoping it was convincing enough because the look Bakura was giving him didn't seem too assured. "Really Bakura. It's fine."

The older male wasn't all that convinced but since Ryou wasn't protesting, he shrugged it off. So the kid wouldn't drink. It just gave Bakura a reason not to get shit-faced himself! He grinned down at Ryou who looked like he was about to have a panic attack and placed a kiss on his forehead. God this boy was way too fucking cute… "Well c'mon then. The rest of the idiots are waiting." Walking back into the main house with Ryou following him, he was greeted by a blonde male with Hazel eyes with another with brown hair laughing at him.

"'bout time Bakura!" He all but stuttered, obviously drunk. "Here I was startin' ta think ya weren't gonna show up and then I'd have to mess with Seto all by myself and then when new year's came I'd have to kiss him because Mai won't be here and then Honda said I could kiss YOU instead an-" He was stopped mid tyrant when Honda spoke up, trying to speak though his fit of laughter due to his drunken friend.

"D-Don't blame that on me!" He managed to choke out. He slumped against the blonde's side as his other hand held his side from laughing. "Besides bro. Think Bakura's spoken for tonight so you're stuck with Seto again." He smirked despite laughing as the blonde let out a whine of dislike.

Bakura, who wasn't at all amused by the idea of kissing Jou, rolled his dark depths and snorted. "Seto wouldn't mind kissing you. After all, you are his little 'Mutt'. Pet names say it all." This comment sent Honda into another laughter fit and after a few seconds, the blonde got it and glared pointing a finger in Bakura's face. Well, in that general area. Bakura kept moving too fast and had… a twin? Blinking, his hazel eyes focused on Ryou for the first time. Now that he thought about it, they weren't twins… Minus the hair anyway.

"AH-HA. THIS must be who Honda was talkin' 'bout! He had said something about Bakura having a new little-"

"Jou lets go find Otogi and see if he managed to nab some fireworks." Honda said, steering his friend by the shoulder away from Bakura who was, knowing his temper, seconds away from blowing up. He looked back at said male and grinned. "See ya 'Kura!"

Bakura rolled dark eyes and Ryou looked up at him, smile still across his lips. "Going by your facial expression, more of the brigade?"

Bakura snorted in agreement. "One of the founding fathers." He muttered with a grin as Ryou laughed at it. Ryou didn't seem to mind his idiotic friends at least. Of course he should have guessed Ryou would like them. Bakura had the impression Ryou would get along with just about anybody.

The rest of the night went, well pretty well to Bakura's amazement. Malik, hammered or not, had kept Ryou company so Bakura would take the chance to slip off and get a beer. Yeah, he was sure Ryou wouldn't give a care but there was like a ping of guilt each time he walked up with a beer and saw the can of coke clutched in Ryou's hands. He wasn't sure why, but it was there. Still Ryou didn't seem to mind in the least and he always smiled so warmly when Bakura returned.

But now it was 11:58 and the few people who weren't completely plastered were gathered around the television while the broadcast was showing the shimmering ball in Times Square. Ryou was laughing as Malik drunkenly went on about how their boss was a slave driver and the world would end if the stick was not shoved into his ass each day while Mariku, Jou, Otogi, and Honda were busy outside trying to line up fireworks which were banned from urban areas. But what did Mariku care? Wasn't his home, wasn't his problem. Bakura lightly grabbed Ryou's wrist and pulled him away from Malik's rambling as the clock hit 11:59.

"You do know that now you're going to have to see these jack-offs each time Mariku has a party, right?" When Ryou just laughed, Bakura couldn't help but grin. Making the boy laugh was unexplainably great. And when he smiled…

"Well I don't think I'll mind much. Somebody has to keep an eye on you all." Ryou mockingly scolded him and Bakura's grin never left. So he wasn't as sly at sneaking drinks as he thought he'd been… Oh well. "Pouring it into a cup just makes it more obvious." Ryou laughed, guessing Bakura's train of thought. Bakura just chuckled but turned his head towards the TV as the music had been muted and the crowd started counting down. Ryou's voice joined the crowds as he counted back from 10. Bakura just watched him, small smile playing on his lips. Ryou was something else and he couldn't help but… well stare. He was just lucky Ryou either didn't notice or care. When they got to one, Mariku and Jou shot off the fireworks, adding a few booms and the screams and noise that was already coming in from the living room.

Bakura grinned and when Ryou looked up at him to speak, he quickly claimed Ryous's lips, earning a gasp from the boy. Ryou didn't object though, eyes sliding shut as his cheeks heated up. Bakura was always taking him back with random kisses and what not. Not that Ryou was complaining or anything. Each time Bakura's lips met his, the feeling that washed over him made everything else around him fade. After a moment Bakura pulled away, smirk as the usual plastered across his face. He rather enjoyed making then teen flush. "Happy New Year."

Ryou just smiled up at him, positively thrilled. He had a great night. He'd met new people, hung out with Malik, and best of all was with Bakura. That in of its self made his night. "Happy New Year Bakura…" The older male's smirk grew slightly but pulled away, eyes drifting over toward the open backdoor where Mariku was laughing in that psychotic manner that only he could. Ryou turned to look as well in time to see the Egyptian stumble back against the wall due to laughing so hard from the other male blonde having lit his shoe on fire somehow. Hondo and Otogi weren't helping much, Honda falling back in the grass laughing and Otogi doubling over holding his side. Beer and fire didn't mix well with this bunch Ryou was starting to assume. "Maybe you should go help them…?" Ryou asked, smile still on his face from amusement. Bakura wasn't lying when he described his friends. But Ryou rather liked them. They all seemed pretty nice outside from picking on one another.

"Tch. I don't see why. It's his own drunken fault for playing with a bloody lighter." Despite the grunt of annoyance Bakura gave, he grabbed a cup that had some liquid in it (for Jou's sake it wouldn't be alcohol) and dumped it on the panicking yet laughing blonde's foot then proceeded to slap him on the back of the head. An hour later things had calmed down due to most of Mariku's guests passing out throughout his house and the others driving home. Malik had been stammering on about something only he could understand but it slowly all slurred together and he fell back against Ryou's shoulder. After Bakura was sure his friends weren't going to burn the house down, he made his way over to Ryou. The teen looked up at him with a look that said 'im not sure what to do' so Bakura fixed that problem for him. Rolling his eyes, he shoved his palm against Malik's forehead and shoved him back so the Egyptian fell back on the opposite side, head hitting the arm rest.

"Bakura! That probably hurt him!" Ryou said a little concerned but amazed the Malik hadn't even fluttered an eyelash.

The taller male shrugged his shoulder and pulled Ryou up to his feet. "Tch. He's going to have a headache come morning regardless. Besides. He's not going to know who did it even if he DOES remember."

Ryou sighed a little but couldn't help but laugh at the look on Bakura's face. It wasn't the way he would have treated his friends but these people seemed to like Bakura despite rude he seemed to be towards them. So, why should he try to change anything? He pulled his jacket on as he followed Bakura out to his truck, street lamps being the only things to give off light. As he reached for the door it suddenly dawned on him that Bakura was about to drive them home and he had been drinking. Granted he could walk a straight line without stumbling, but in Ryou's experience, that didn't say much. "Bakura are you okay to drive?" He asked, opening up the passenger side door and climbing in. He wasn't sure how much Bakura had to drink but was sure he'd had more than two or three.

Said male laughed as he climbed in and cocked his head to the side as he looked at Ryou. "What, afraid of crashing?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." Ryou replied. Mocha hues never looking away from Bakura's dark depths.

This just made Bakura laugh and he shook his head, silverish spikes of hair moving around his face as he did. "Well don't be. I can handle a few beers better than most of them. Plus, I wouldn't ever crash and risk messin' up that purddy face of yours babe." He winked at the boy and smirked when he was reworded with flushed cheeks again.

…

**NOTE:** Bah. Sorry this took so long to update! I lost inspiration and had some crappy drama and then school was demanding… BUT IT'S DONE. And no. I SOOOOO didn't put off an English Assignment to do this. Why would you think that? Anyway. If you haven't realized it all ready, I'm throwing in Abridged 'jokes' or 'references' here and there. :3 See you soon I hope! Reviews get updates faster~! Just sayin'. Oh and one more thing. If you don't get why Bakura randomly kissed Ryou on New Years, go look up New Years traditions. =w= That one is one of my favorites~!


End file.
